The chief objective of this proposal is to focus investigation on significant problems that emanate from sickle cell crisis or occur as complications of the disease. This will be achieved by efforts directed toward prevention of the hemoglobinopathy through screening and counseling, improved methods of early detection and diagnosis, development of safer and more effective agents for the treatment of crises and complications. This project also embraces newer and more comprehensive techniques for the prevention or amelioration of the devastating psycho-socio-economic effects of this disease upon the life style of affected individuals. Dynamic comprehensive programs for upgrading patient care and generating continuous community service involvement are also included. Education is stressed at all levels -undergraduate, graduate and postgraduate - involving intramural and extramural (community) sources via lectures, conferences, teaching rounds, seminars, symposia, workshops and exhibits employing a variety of audio visual media.